Like the Rain
by Lunar Kitty
Summary: A Punch! by Rie Takada fanfic There isn't a sub cat. for this, so here we go in miscellaneous! When a terrible accident ends a promising future for Elle and Kazuki, can Ruo pick up the pieces?


_A/N: I wrote this after finishing the manga series "Punch!" by Rie Takada (also the author of Happy Hustle High). This is a great manga, but has no subcat. so I put it here. It's a one-shot -- complete. It's what would have happened, imo, if something had ever happened to Kazuki. Set in the future, after the end of the manga. I love Kazuki x Elle, but Elle x Ruo is also nice. Enjoy!_

_Please R/R, suggested listening is "Like the Rain" -- _ _Clint Black_

* * *

Elle stared out of the window of the emergency room, the automatic doors opening and shutting around her, non-stop, as her head laid against the cool glass of the panel beside them, the rain pounding, the glass soaked with the Earth's tears and her own on the inside, blood on the side of her chin as she stood frozen, a statue of silence in a waiting room of death.

She couldn't even breathe.

Everything was gone.

She raised her fist and punched it hard against the glass, hard against the injustice, hard against the reason that she stood, waiting for someone to reawaken from the afterlife. Every punch shattered the glass, every practiced punch, every tense muscle setting loose as she punched until her arms were shredded, blood dripping down onto the tiles.

"Kazuki…Kazuki…KAZUKI!" she wailed, dropping into the broken glass as a nurse ran over, blood dripping into the puddles outside, tinting them an eerie shade of red.

Elle laid there, her hair spread out around her in a broken halo, her eyes glazed as emergency personnel lifted her on a stretcher, lifted her and carried her into the ER, her eyes turning towards the next room over, where a familiar hand wrapped in white bandages was lifted onto the bed tenderly and placed on a chest whose contours she had memorized. She screamed when she saw them lifting a white sheet up, up, and over him…devouring the last inch of his skin, devouring his broken skull.

Death.

When Elle awoke, her eyes were blurry and stuck shut as if she'd been asleep too long, her bangs in her eyes as she reached up to touch her face with her hands, only to find her fingers covered in bandages that stretched to her elbows.

It wasn't a dream.

She broke into fresh sobs, her whole body shaking as she rolled over, her eyes blurring even more as they choked her, she felt like she was going to vomit.

Kazuki was dead. Kazuki was dead.

She'd known from the moment that the last punch had fallen in his title match in the Heavyweight division, the way his neck had fallen, the way the judges had buzzed the bell without even counting, the way that his opponent was expelled from the match for using mercury weighted gloves as Kazuki was pulled from the ring on a stretcher, cries of "He's not breathing!" slowing as the EMS had torn into the arena to pull him away from her outstretched arms, Gigi grabbing her by the waist and holding her tight as she screamed.

It was over.

A creak of her room's door opening didn't quiet her sobs as she rolled away from the attention, not wanting to see Gigi right now. It had to be Gigi. She knew how much Kazuki had meant to him. It was like seeing himself in the ring, fighting Shin all over again. The muscles in her back tensed as footsteps came towards her bed, a gentle hand laying on her shaking back and stroking it downward, the coarse feeling of a fighter's fingers soothing her.

"Ka..zuki" she choked, rolling over, hoping it was all a bad dream, her eyes dripping as she caught the gaze of the person looking at her.

"Elle" he whispered, kneeling, his fingers touching her face.

"R…R…Ruo" she blubbered, her hands reaching out for him as he climbed into the bed beside her, her head collapsing in his lap as he stroked her head, her body shaking his and filling it with a horrible feeling of emptiness.

"Elle" he said again, hugging her tighter as she wailed in his lap, her eyes swollen, ignoring the nurses, ignoring the world, just hanging on to the one thing she had left.

It was hard.

Elle stared at his casket, his smiling picture on top of his shrine, his newspaper clippings piled in a collage. Candles decorated a pile of posters, animals, gifts…everything, outside her house, and there she stood, his fiancé, by his open casket, his hair combed over to smooth out where his head had been dented in by the force of a fatal blow. Her fingers trailed over his cold, stiff face, his eyes sewn shut by clear thread so they wouldn't stay, open with his glassy orbs watching the ceiling for all eternity.

The ceremony went by quickly, his sister spoke, her voice heartbroken as Choppy let out an unhappy howl from where she sat at the end of the room, her little doggie cries causing everyone to begin to sniffle, which caused Hisana to sob as she stood up to give his eulogy.

"Kazuki…" she began, her face melting, "Was…everything. He was strong, and great…and he didn't deserve to die."

Kazue began to sob in the crowd, her hands digging into Choppy's coat. "I never thought I would have to stand at my fiance's funeral not four days before we were to marry, but here I am, waiting for him to walk in the door. Except, I know he'll never come back."

Her sobs intensified as her words came out, broken. "He'll never come back."

She couldn't speak anymore, her breath hitching painfully, her hands bleeding through the bandages as she hung onto the podium for dear life. The world spun around her again, and she collapsed backwards, scared of falling, scared…and caught.

Caught by two arms in cut-off gloves and suave Armani coatsleeves, who without even an effort, held her and escorted her behind the heavy curtains of the church, more bandages wrapping her scarred arms, strong arms lifting her petite body and carrying her away, carrying her anywhere but here.

Never come back.

Elle stared at the ground. Stared at the yawning hole destined to swallow up her prize-fighter, her lover, her best friend. She couldn't even cry anymore, it was as if the tears were stuck somewhere between, inside she was crying, but outside, she had nothing left. The sky opened up as it had the day he died, the cold wind biting at her beneath her coat as she stood, alone at the head of his casket as they lowered him into the black abyss, the bottomless hole below her.

It was Ruo who stepped forward to take her shovel. Ruo who added the first spade full of dirt on top of the coffin, his own tears joining the rain pattering against the soil as he said goodbye to his rival and best friend, the man who had stolen his heart, and the heart of Elle.

Dead.

Elle stood in the doorway of the gym, watching the fighters get back to work. Gigi was sweeping in a melancholy fashion, gentle strokes next to a locker, still closed, still full of things, waiting for the person who had decorated the childishly done paper name-tag on the front with a crude drawing of a small dog and a picture of a smiling girl, to come back and open it. To put in the familiar combination of numbers that would open it with a 'click'.

Elle walked numbly towards the locker, her fingers touching the cold metal as she ran through the combination automatically, the 'click' of the lock a sound like thunder in the gym as she opened it. The smell of leather and sweat…the smell of Kazuki overwhelming her.

She reached in, and lifted out a single towel. It was well worn, well used, droplets of dried blood, sweat, and tears adorned this trophy as a testament to greatness. Closing the locker, Elle walked away, towel in hand.

A testament to greatness.

She sat in her room, in her bed, watching the rain, his towel next to her lips, drawing in the gentle scent of her lover, devouring what was left of her essence. She remembered the day Kazuki had proposed to her.

It was a rainy day. There was a match. They'd been at the prize fight, Kazuki vs Ruo for the first time in five years. Five years since she'd met him, four since she'd left high school and become a permanent trainer for Kazuki, the man that she loved.

Ruo had never let her go, she knew. And even though Ruo had won the prize fight that day, he had held his best friend's arm up beside him as the crowd roared. Elle had screamed in delight, even though she was sad for Kazuki. He had held out his hand to her, and she had taken it as he lifted her into the ring, his nose and eye bleeding slightly, which she dabbled with the towel she held in her hand.

He motioned to the ringmaster, who walked over, a question on his face.

"Is there an inquiry sir?" he asked, into the microphone.

"Yes." Ruo replied, smirking at Elle.

Kazuki had grabbed the microphone with his hand and pulled it to his mouth.

"Elle…will you marry me?" he had cried out, the whole stadium erupting into even louder cheers as Elle broke out into tears, her head nodding as she threw her arms around his neck, never noticing the look that Ruo shot Kazuki out of the corner of his eye.

It had been perfect.

Elle walked to the closet, two weeks later, the towel in her bed sheets where she had been sleeping with it every night. It had been over two weeks since she had heard his voice. She would never hear his voice again.

She had replayed all of his TV interviews, just to hear him speak. But it was never enough. The laughter and lilt to his tone that came from being around her wasn't in his question and answer sessions. The only hope she'd had was a home video, but he didn't even talk, only fought a punching bag, glancing at her holding the camera slyly from behind a door. He had walked over to her when he realized what he was doing and she had dropped the camera, blacking out the screen.

"Is it off?" she heard Kazuki ask, the camera clattering.

"I think I broke it!" she wailed.

"Mmmmm….Miss Elle." She heard him purr, and the clatter of a bench being pushed out of the way. "I think we have the gym all to ourselves."

She giggled, and she heard the sound of her windsuit hitting the ground as he undid the Velcro of his headgear and gloves. And she had cried like a baby when she heard the sounds of their past lovemaking.

Several minutes later through her sniffling she heard Kazuki whisper, "Elle, everything's going to be alright, I love you."

She shot up, as if she had heard it in her ear. But it was only the tape.

"No!" her past self yelped, "We did it on top of Ruo's stuff!"

Elle let out a small laugh and rewound the tape to a few seconds back, and pressed play. The same conversation came through, except…

Kazuki never said, "Elle, everything's going to be alright, I love you."

She played it over and over and over again, and never heard that sound bite come through her television speakers again.

Never again.

A knock on the door made her hurriedly cut off the tape, the pile of videos around her room piling up as she scooted back in bed, her face red and gaunt.

Ruo stood in the doorway, a steaming bowl of water in his hands and a soft towel in the other, a roll of bandages around his wrist. His long silvery blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, draping down the edges of his back, a blue sweat band around his head.

"Elle" he said, his eyes staring at her, "May I come in?"

"Y..yeah" she sniffled, scooting over on the bed.

He sat beside her, setting the bowl on the floor as he reached for her fingers and unwrapped the bandages one by one, her scabs pulling against the bandages as she winced. His hands were calloused, hers were soft, and he ran his fingers over the skin, examining which cuts were healing as she shivered, her eyes hiding behind her bangs, slung down over her face.

"Elle" Ruo whispered, "You need to wash these."

She nodded numbly as he lifted up the basin of water and placed her arms inside, her fingers absorbing the sterile solution as her cuts discarded scabs finished healing, and several of the deeper, stitched up lacerations seemed to lose their red tinge.

"Take care of your hands, Elle." He whispered, re-bandaging them with children's gym bandages, the little puppy dog shapes making her look towards Choppy, who was at the end of the bed, sighing, her hair un-brushed. "With your two hands you can make a difference, you know?"

"How?" she replied. "Everything I care about is gone."

"Everything?" Ruo asked. "Elle, I think you need to take a look around. Kazuki may have meant a lot to you…but he wasn't…everything. There are still things in this world worth living for. Kazuki would have wanted you to know that. "

Gone.

Elle unpeeled the bandages on her fingers, the fresh, clean skin staring back at her as she dipped her hands into the sink to do the dishes. She hummed lightly as she worked, imagining Kazuki boxing in the backyard, his short black hair flying back in the wind as he pounded his faux opponent hanging from the tree branches.

She even thought she heard his fists.

Smiling slightly, she took the plates out for dinner and set the places, filling each plate with food for the hungry fighters that were coming in from the gym for dinner. Sitting down, she waited as they filed through the doors, laughing and chatting, Ruo bringing up the rear as they sat down.

One place was empty.

Without realizing it, Elle had set Kazuki's place, across from her.

One place was empty.

And it would never be filled again.

She ate her dinner with a lump in her throat, picking at the rice and beef sauce with her chopsticks, eating only a few bites before she excused herself, leaving Gigi to head up a table with two spaces missing.

Ruo excused himself moments later, his shoeless feet padding along behind her, silently, as she stepped out of her window onto the roof, tugging her knees to her chest as she gazed at the stars.

"Kazuki knew, you know." Ruo said, leaning out of the window, as she gasped and turned around, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Knew what?" she asked, her breath full of the sighs that come from crying often.

"That the fight was rigged." Ruo replied, his fingers trailing against the shingles.

"He..k..k..knew?" she huffed, her chest hitching from her tears.

"Yes. Someone from the other team told him, that Matto was rigging the fight."

"H..h…how do you know?" she sobbed, her fingers clutching her knees.

"Because he told me while I wrapped his hands." Ruo replied, "You were in the bathroom, remember?"

She nodded blankly, her eyes red rimmed. "I remember."

"He said, 'Kazuki…I can't not fight this fight. It's against what I believe in…if I quit now – I'll never be able to show my face in the ring again.' I tried to convince him otherwise…"

"He wouldn't listen." She whispered, half-laughing, "He never listens. Like when he weighed in and fought for Teddy-Bear Shirai…"

Ruo smiled fondly, and climbed onto the roof himself, pulling her back into his chest as his legs wrapped around her own, guarding her against the chilly air.

"You don't need to be out here." He whispered, "It's not good for the baby."

Elle froze, her tears cold on her face as she turned, her hands grasping her barely rounding tummy. "What?" she asked, her face startled. "Only…o..only Kazuki knew." She stammered, at a loss.

"He told me. After you told him." Ruo said, his face gazing out across the lights of their town. "He wanted to know if he would be a good father."

Elle sobbed again, turning her face into Ruo's chest as she curled up against him, her whole body shaking. "Why…why…why…" she cried, her fists pounding meekly against Ruo's chest.

"He asked me…" Ruo began, as her sniffles died down, "To take care of you."

"Wha..what?" Elle sniffled.

"When they carried him out of the ring."

"He wasn't conscious…" she snuffed. "They said he never knew what hit him."

"His eyes were open, and they knew Elle. They knew what was happening."

She sobbed hysterically, her fingers tightening on his jacket.

"He'd asked me before, last year, after our title fight. We were drinking sake on the roof, sitting like you and me, just not so 'huggy huggy'."

Ruo closed his eyes, for a moment he could see Kazuki sitting there, his cuts bandaged, bringing his saucer to his lips.

"Ruo…" he began. "If anything…ever happens to me."

"Don't talk like that!" Ruo laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

"No…seriously. Take care of Elle, I mean, take CARE of Elle, I want you to take care of everything that she needs, or wants…I…I mean everything."

"You don't have to ask." Ruo replied, holding his hand out to him in a fist. The two bumped knuckles and smiled, laughing as they stood and turned towards their own bedroom windows. Ruo to his room, and Kazuki to Elle's.

You don't have to ask.

Ruo groaned as he walked home from the 24 hour mini-mart, a large container of neopolitan ice cream, pickles, and jelly under his arms as he walked into the house, Elle sitting on the sofa propped up, her belly finally starting to show at four months.

Her shirt had ridden up to expose the soft skin, stretching to contain the life inside. He rolled his eyes. Trust him to go out and actually BUY the strange concoction she had requested and come back to find her sleeping. He put the ice cream, pickles, and jelly into the refrigerator, his hands itching to punch something.

He wrapped them and walked into the gym, the moon wafting over his face as he fought the fight that played in his mind over and over again. He and Kazuki, in the ring, crowds roaring in their ears as they pounded the hell out of each other, each dodging, each watching the others feet and movements, each one bobbing and weaving to the instinctual urges that roared through their bodies.

Like gladiators, they fought, blows ringing hard, no quarter given, no stepping back, no feinting or throwing of punches. It was a hard fight six rounds, until Kazuki had mis-stepped, and Ruo had lunged in, his fist connecting hard with Kazuki's jaw. He'd gone down for three counts and it'd been over.

Ruo had won again. Kazuki was second place. But they were best friends.

There was no quarter given. Even when it came to Elle. Even now…Ruo turned to glance back towards the living room, where she slept sprawled on the sofa, snoring. He smiled, and he stopped, sweat dripping down his brow, unwrapping his bandages and leaving them in a pile, his hands lifting her under her back and tugging her into his arms, lifting her like a baby, carrying her upstairs, pausing at the steps to she and Kazuki's room, then turning to the left and walking into his own, laying her down on the soft, king sized bed.

She curled into the pillow and snored again, and he smiled, his hands trailing through her hair. He walked into his bathroom, pulling the door closed as he slid the shower back, sliding his robe from his back and letting it pool on the floor, then stepping in the shower, the hot water pouring over him.

"Take CARE of her." Kazuki whispered, over and over and over and over in his mind.

"I will." Ruo replied, his hands on his face. "I will."

Take care of her.

Elle leaned over the toilet, retching, as Ruo tied her hair back with his headband, rubbing her soothingly up and down on her back as she clutched her belly.

"Oh…Ruo…" she croaked. "I don't think eating pickles and ice cream at the same time was such a good idea."

Ruo held his breath and tried not to laugh, but was unable to keep it in, his snicker making Elle turn away from the toilet.

"Ruuuo! That's not funnnny…." She began, and spewed all over him, and herself, causing her to cry even more as Ruo opened his eyes wide and held his breath.

"I'm sooo sorry Ruo…" Elle cried, trying to get vomit out of her hair. Silently Ruo picked her up and took her into the shower stall, pulling off his shirt and shorts, and lifting her shirt from her head, along with her maternity pants. She blushed as he reached for the clasp of her bra and slid her underwear down off of her hips for her to step out of them, his eyes looking skyward as he tried not to glance down at her.

He turned the water on steaming hot so the shower fogged up and lifted the shampoo from the rack behind him, pushing Elle forward and sudsing her hair up, his fingers massaging her scalp as he cleaned her of the mess she had made, his hands holding a sponge then bathed her body while she shivered underneath his touch.

He washed his own hair while she rinsed off, his back to her, her back to him. They stayed that way for what seemed like eternity, Ruo trying not to react to Elle. When she was clean, he watched out of the corner of her eyes as she stepped out of the shower, her body rounded in some places, but still tiny and petite. She lifted the towel, and he held in a groan as the girl he had loved for as long as he could remember dried herself and padded out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth, the door clicking shut behind her.

He leaned his head against the tiled walls of the shower, trying not to moan as his hand slid down to his waist. He was glad she hadn't turned around. Even pregnant…even carrying another man's child, his best friend's child…she was still beautiful, still, alluring.

He was sick, he thought, as he twisted the shower knob to cold viciously, his strength almost wrenching the handle off.

He was supposed to take care of her…not take CARE of…

He paused, his thoughts racing back to his conversation with Kazuki.

"_Ruo…" he began. "If anything…ever happens to me." _

"_Don't talk like that!" Ruo laughed, punching him in the shoulder._

"_No…seriously. Take care of Elle, I mean, take CARE of Elle, I want you to take care of everything that she needs, or wants…I…I mean everything." _

Ruo turned off the shower.

He exited, a towel around his waist as he looked towards his bed, where Elle's towel lay on the now damp covers, his window open, the curtains billowing inwards.

He pulled on his shorts, and stepped out of the window, the chill of the autumn air dying into winter making him shiver as he looked at Elle, perched on the roof, her hair wet, her whole body shivering underneath the nightie she wore.

She was crying.

Ruo cursed himself as he went up and grabbed her, hauling her against him, pulling her back down the roof and into his room, shutting the window, and shutting the door.

"Elle…Elle" he said, his hands on her face.

"I can't…I can't Ruo…how can I have this baby when there isn't a father? What will he say when he wants to talk to his dad someday? Who's going to teach him how to fight? No one to love him but me, and me…alone."

"Elle, you aren't alone."

"I am…I am…no one but Gigi loves me now, and how can my son love me if I am unloved…"

Ruo stopped and looked at her, and leaned her head back to face his own, her hair, longer now that she wasn't keeping it short for coaching, trailing down her shivering back. His hot breath was on her face, and she looked at him and shut her eyes, tears dripping down her closed lids.

Ruo's lips touched hers, gently, a soft soft kiss, a kiss of pleading. Elle cried even harder as he kissed her again, the delicate flavor of his lips mixing with her own as she lifted her arms up, her hands running into his hair as he laid her back on the bed, his hair draping over her as he unbuttoned her nightie, his hands caressing her body with reverence as she dragged her nails up his back.

"Ruo" she gasped, his teeth gingerly nipping at her neck, his lips following the contours of her body, as he peeled off her nightgown, his hands on her soft skin, caressing her stomach. "I…Ruo…" she murmured again, her body shaking.

"Elle…" he whispered, his breath in her ear, "I have never...never…stopped loving you."

She cried then, tears leaking onto his neck. "Ruo…"

"Kaz…Kazuki said for me to take care of you." He whispered, "He said everything. I want you to be mine."

"But…I still love Kazuki…" she sobbed, her body taught underneath his own.

"He wanted you to be mine…" Ruo whispered, his mouth opening to say something else as Elle's lips crashed into his own, hard, flipping him over on his back.

"Love me." She whispered. "Love me."

Ruo claimed her that night as his own.

In nine months, Elle had changed dramatically. She was no longer the same girl who had wept over Kazuki's death. She would never forget Kazuki.

Never.

Because she was having his child.

She tried not to scream as the doctor's told her to push, Ruo holding her hand tightly as her face reddened with each one.

"It's not working." The doctor whispered to a nurse, "We're going to have to prep for a C-section."

Elle suddenly collapsed, her heart flat lining as Ruo was dragged away, panicky.

"She's hemorrhaging!" The doctor yelled. "This baby needs to come out, NOW!"

"Elle! Elle!" Ruo cried, his hands reaching for her as a male nurse dragged him backwards, but they hadn't reckoned for the prowess of a professional boxer in their operating room. Ruo refused to leave, until security came, their guns and batons dragging him backwards into the waiting room.

"Sit!" one of them growled.

It was chaos.

Elle opened her eyes, the fading light of the operating room flashing to a bright light, her body enveloped in a never-ending feeling of warmth. She stood on a vast grassy knoll, her hair whipping in the wind as she gazed towards someone running down the slope, arms outstretched.

"Kazuki." She whispered, her hand reaching out, his hand grabbing her own.

She threw her arms around his neck, her lips claiming his as for the first time in so long he was with her, his body, warm on her body, his lips caressing hers tenderly.

"What's going on, Kazuki?" Elle whispered, her head on his chest.

"Elle…you shouldn't be here." He said, sitting down with her in his lap, his legs around her own, much like the way Ruo had held her on the roof so many months before. "You have people who love you waiting."

"I don't want to lose you again." She whispered, her fingers clutching to his tattered boxing robe.

"Elle…I love you." Kazuki whispered, "But our son needs you. How will he grow without a mother and no father?"

"Don't make me leave you!" she cried, her fingers clinging to his coat.

"Elle. I never left you." Kazuki whispered, "I've been here." He reached out and touched her chest where her heart was still, its pulse unnoticeable from the outside, "and I will never leave."

"But…I…Ruo…" she cried, her face mottled and full of tears.

"I know about you and Ruo," he laughed, "I knew it was only a matter of time before my rival took advantage of you." He said with a growl, "but I asked him to. Ruo has honor. He would never have approached you if I hadn't talked to him before I died. Now go, they're calling you." Kazuki said with a smile. "I'll be waiting, Elle."

"No…not again!" Elle said, a feeling of dragging pulling her back away from him. "KAZUKI!" she screeched her fingers grabbing his ears and yanking him forward, her lips crushing into his own. "I love you Kazuki…I love you."

"I love you too Elle Shido." He said, his fingers letting go of her own, the feeling of his kiss on her lips as she opened her eyes in the real world to see Ruo kissing her, tears dripping from his cheeks to her face.

"Elle, Elle" he sobbed.

"You're getting me wet." She coughed, and he jumped back, his eyes wide. A clear hospital cradle lay in the corner of the room.

He kissed her hard, then handed her something. The tiny soft blanket was warm, and inside a baby cried. "Ohohohohoh!" she yelped, her fingers touching the baby so gently.

"My…my baby." She sobbed, "Kazuki…our baby, Ruo…our baby." She cried, her fingers reaching out to grasp his shirt.

"Our baby?" Ruo said, his eyes questioning.

"There is no one that Kazuki would rather have as his father, I know it." She said, a smile on her face as she cried and laughed at the same time.

Ruo beamed and kissed her again, his hair draping over the two of them, his family.

"I love you Elle Shido." He replied, his fingers touching her face as he kissed her. "I wanted to know…" he whispered, his hand opening to reveal a ring with a sparkling diamond in it, "If you would marry me."

Elle sobbed as he lifted her left hand towards him. "The diamond is from Kazuki's ring, the band belonged to my mother, I had it reset."

"Yes…" she cried, thinking of Kazuki, waiting for her on that hill, waving at her.

"Yes."

Never coming back.

Never gone.

Never alone.

You'll be in my heart.

Always.

* * *

_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through  
On the darkest day theres always light and now I see it too  
But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you  
I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind  
All the heavens rivers come to light and I see it all unwind  
I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane  
And when I hear it I just cant believe I never liked the rain_

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you Im falling for you now  
Just like the rain

When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me  
Its as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldnt see  
That its always good and when the flood is gone we still remain  
Guess Ive known all along I just belong here with you falling

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Liked the rain always calling for you, Im falling for you now  
Just like the rain I have fallen for you  
Im falling for you know just like the rain

And when the night falls on our better days  
And were looking to the sky  
For the winds to take us high above the plains  
I know that well find better ways to look into the eye  
Of the storms that will be calling  
Forever well be falling

Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, Im falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, Im falling for you now just  
Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you  
Like the rain always calling for you, Im falling for you now just  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain  
Like the rain 


End file.
